


In Which Charles is a Cheerleader and Erik has a Crush

by brilliantdreams



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cheerleaders, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdreams/pseuds/brilliantdreams
Summary: tiny ficlet where Erik watches Charles' cheerleading practice and learns something new as a result!





	In Which Charles is a Cheerleader and Erik has a Crush

Erik isn’t spying. He’s just… _watching interestedly_. He’s allowed to be in the gym, anyone is. So it’s not like he’s doing anything wrong. Though he supposes he could be sitting in the bleachers rather than hiding out next to them near the door.

There are other kids sitting in the seats, probably also here to _interestedly watch_ the cheerleader practice, and most of them are guys, like Erik… But Erik isn’t here to watch Raven Darkholme or Jean Grey. He’s here because, as much as he _hates_ to admit it, he has an enormous, very inconvenient crush on--

_“CHARLES!”_

_“OH MY GOD, LOOK OUT!”_

The pyramid the cheerleaders had been practicing momentarily buckles on one side and before they can correct it, the person high at the top, Charles Xavier, loses his footing completely. He takes a wild tumble backward over the edge and Erik’s heart leaps into his mouth. Girls are screaming and people on the stands have stood up in panic. On the ground, Jean Grey has reached out her arms in a futile gesture and Charles’ sister, Raven, has covered her eyes with a cry. In the seconds Charles is falling, Erik makes a violent start forward and reaches out, though not with his hands, to feel for anything metal Charles might have on him. When he feels nothing, he prepares to rip the bleachers apart. But before he can, Charles hits the wooden floor with a resounding _thud_.

_Too late, too late._

Erik can’t help but rush forward with everyone else, feeling like the floor has turned to water under his feet. His head is swimming with panic.

_Charles Charles Charles Charles!!_

When Erik bodily shoves his way to the front of the crowd he almost goes down on his knees in relief. Charles is pushing himself upright, shoving his lovely curls back from his even lovelier blue eyes.

“That was close. Thanks, Jean,” the boy says softly to Jean who is helping him up. Charles mysteriously seems totally unharmed, and his sister actually looks more upset than he does. She’s so pale she’s almost looking a little blue. Erik is just glad he’s alright. But as he’s coming down from the adrenaline rush, he suddenly realises he’s standing right in front of Charles who is looking at him curiously.

They’ve got some classes together and Charles knows who Erik is; he’s friendly to everyone, but Erik hardly ever engages anyone, preferring his own company. He’s certainly never sought Charles out before, so it’s no wonder Charles is staring. Erik swallows thickly but stands his ground, trying to make his expression seem like it’s just coincidence that he’s ended up at the front of the pack, but he can feel a furious blush crawling up over his neck and cheeks.

Charles opens his mouth to seemingly say something to Erik, but before he can, Raven and Jean are at his sides.

“We should take you to the nurse, Charles. Check you’re alright,” Raven says rather pointedly, and Charles blinks and then nods.

“Oh, yes, of course. Was quite a fall, wasn’t it?”

Charles leaves with the girls and Erik, not knowing what to do or how to feel, goes home.

\--

The next day, there is a note in Erik’s locker.

_Meet us after school. You are not alone._

_C.X._

 


End file.
